Guide for beginners
Bladeacer's tips for beginners (I'm a beginner) 1) don't play duo or squad or Fireteam when you're not good enough. Pro groups tend to reach noobs first. Instead, play Solo because you have a higher chance of survival when others are shooting each other. 2) when you see some one landing at a place, try to go away from him, as he may get loot and kill you first. 3) don't approach those markings that show chests that give legendaries. Seriously, why would no one land there? 4) land on high places, you land first and it's so good for sniping, also enemies either take forever to reach you or waste lots of resources doing so. Only problem is you must make sure that snowstorm is not approaching at your area if not going down is a problem... 5) Gray for common, green for uncommon, blue for rare, purple for epic and orange for legendary gear. Alway prioritise better gear unless in cases like bandage. You must weigh the odds yourself. 6) don't attack unless you know what you're doing. Please add a teammate you know when playing with multiple people because you teammates may ignore you/ not use legendary/ be far away. 7) skydive then parachute when almost landing so as to go away from opponents. If you parachute too early, you will land later and become a target mid-air if guns are in range. Skydiving helps you reach the desired destination faster, and parachuting away from popular areas is a good idea. 8) chests are scattered across the map while guns are near/ in buildings. But note that most players will try to land near/ at buildings with better loot. 9) if people opened airdrops already, run away as soon as you know. Unless you're an expert who knows how to kill that guy. 10) Looting from enemies is risky, as another enemy may be waiting for you to get in their line of sight. 11) Land early. Unless you want to be shot in the sky. And do get loot (weapons) before attacking, using destructors to fight is inadvisable unless the enemy has no guns/ knocked out. 12) Don't try to get into the snowstorm, even if you survive you would have less health to fight enemies. Try to heal behind cover. 13) try to be a silent assassin. In other words, don't destroy buildings unless necessary but try to take all/ good loot. 14) don't fall from a height unless you know you won't be eliminated. Self-elmination often occurs among beginners. 15) don't attack enemies unprovoked unless you can kill them/ not moving. Try to move when shooting as it would be harder for enemies to aim at you. Use cover to your advantage. 16) keep your legendary when you have full health and unleash when at low health. This ensures that the opponent does not know you have a legendary until you kill them. Or you can use your legendary first so as to scare enemies away and kill them.